The Dragon of Nerv
by The Blue Flame
Summary: An odd crossover of Breath of Fire and Eva. This is a partial draft of the Chapter one


A Breath of Fire/Neon Genisis Evangelion fusion by The Blue Flame.  
  
Part One: Dracogenesis  
  
An organization as large as Nerv must, and I mean absolutely must, hold several skeletons in very hidden closets. Several of the skeletons I've found  
  
are totally useless, such as some of the grunts sleeping with those above them, but that is not the type of skeleton They want. Preferably, They want major  
  
crimes, hidden bodies, or, best of all, certifiable corpses, perferrably in large numbers. This is because They need a way to strike at Nerv when the Angels are all dead. On the record, They are supposed to be the Japanese government and I am Ryu 1/4. In truth, They are someone else and I am ... well I am I.  
  
Ryu Izaki. At least it was last time I checked, I get called 1/4 so often I sometimes forget to respond to my actual last name. I wonder which is most  
  
pathetic, the fact that Nerv security around the First Child is so lax that I have personally been in arm's reach of her for up to an hour, the fact that   
  
Nerv security, excepting the Magi, could practically have one of those Angels walk in through them unnoticed, or the fact that I, one of the best of Japan's  
  
black ops, am barely older than the Childern.  
  
Never mind, Nerv security has just blown my doubts way out of the water. I now wonder if Nerv's security would notice if I stole the entire geofront.  
  
If the goon that just mistook me for the First Child was anything but a temp that was shipped into the place in a sealed bag, then the commanders of Nerv  
  
know of me and are playing buggers with me, or they are complete and total morons. I mean really, if he just saw me for a moment then I could understand  
  
the error, I also have blue hair, but this guy just walked by me in the hall. Ok, deep breaths, calm down Ryu, you cant afford to mess up here. My instincts  
  
are telling me that something really big is down here. Also as a seperate note, what was I thinking, buggers, must stop being near the British agent.  
  
*whuu*. One more door.  
  
Could the commanders of Nerv insult me any more? Would a sign saying that I was fooled be worse? Both answers seem to be no. The giant skeletal  
  
dragon pinned to the wall is mocking me far better than any other thing in the world. Hell, its moving! I'LL CHOOSE YOU, the beast bellows, THE TIME IS NOW!  
  
My eyes clear painfully slowly. I look around slowly to find.... .... .... that I lay no more than five feet before the door I had just entered. I   
  
must be being mocked. Against my better judgement, I re-enter the room holding Odjn. What?  
  
Odj- the skeleton is on the wall, back in its original position, so that means that it did not return to life and move its head down to bellow at me.  
  
Now if only I believed that. Hey, what's sparkling down there. Two hops and I'm right in front of a sword that has rust on its rust, yet it sparkles. The  
  
blade, spotless and perfectly clean for some strange reason, comes free of its rust-sheath with the satisfying sound of metal on metal. My entrancement leaves me just in time for me to duck behind a stone skeleton. Well it seems that something brought Captain Xeno and the head scientist down here. Lesse if I can hear what they're talking about. "The dragon couldn't have re-activated, its active cycle terminated well before it was brought here." That has to be Xeno. The head scientist woman lights up a cigarette and replies with some comment about Unit One that I can't hear all of. "Then, I'll just stay here for a little and see yu later Ritsuko." Xeno again. So the blonde(?) doctor's named Ritsuko. I really wish that I was given some information about the structure of Nerv. Mebeth is going to recieve a long, exhaustively detailed report for not doing so. Captain Xeno seems to be the head of internal security. I will say in the report that I prefer the purple haired captain more because she seems to be doing her job better and hasn't tried to kill me, yet.  
  
A minute passes.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
I sneeze. Xeno also sneezes.  
  
Finally, I must reveal my self. Running as fast as I can, a red shield in front of me speed my exodus, to the enterance. Captain Xeno literally bounces off the red shield. Secure level. Lower floors. Upper floors. Access floors. The floors blur by as I make my ascent like a bat from hell. I can see the exit. Seven, three, one meter and I am free.  
  
My euphoria at escape comes crashing down around me no more than five meters from the exit as the lone sound of clapping invades my ears. My lone  
  
adversary, a blond man in the standard security uniform wielding a rapier that has a blade much thicker than normal, speaks before moving into melee range.  
  
Even now, as I look back on my recording, I can remember his words even without the tape. His words are "Well, and here I thought only Captain Xeno and I still used archaic weapons. If you're the spy that's evaded security for so long, then I wonder how I'll be rewarded when I present you to Captain Xeno?"  
  
Of my memories, only a few are as clear as this fight. My opponent, Bosch as I found out later, started with a fierce set of four thrusting attacks. The reason for his rapier's heavy reinforcement bacame apparant as I could feel the shots I blocked with my Chobham Guard just the same as the one that struck me. The puncture wound was on the shoulder of my shield arm so I felt that I would have to end this "  
  
Captain Xeno had listened to the recording several times before but, each and every time, she felt empty, as if, she was wholly responsible for the holes in the security grid. The data that the Magi had recovered from the spy's written notes had made a significant improvement in the strength of security, but, again, Xeno felt that the capture of the spy should have yielded no improvements. Worse, the sword that the spy had taken was still missing.  
  
The recording played for the nineth time since Xeno had entered her room. For the nineth time Captain Xeno disected the recording. For the first time she fell asleep before the recording finished.  
  
Ikari Gendo is not the most plesant sight to see when awakening. A poll put him ahead of AIDS and a horrific demon by a long margin as the worst thing to see when waking up. Izaki Ryu had the much more unplesant experience of seeing Gendo staring at him, while he was strapped to a hospital bed, and with a gun pointed at his head. Needless to say, Hell was looking more plesant right about then. 


End file.
